Ninjas en el Valhala
by milly loca
Summary: En la Guerra Mundial Shinobi hubo muchas bajas, y tras ser revividos muchos regresan al mundo de los muertos, pero solo algunos reciben el privilegio de tener una segundo oportunidad de vivir. (Fic Experimental, no sean duros) (Contendrá algo de OC de parte de algunos personajes)


_**Ninjas en el Valhala.**_

_**Sinopsis: En la Guerra Mundial Shinobi hubo muchas bajas, y tras ser revividos muchos regresan al mundo de los muertos, pero solo algunos reciben el privilegio de tener una segunda oportunidad de vivir.**_

_**Personajes:**_

_***Kushina Uzumaki.**_

_***Nagato Uzumaki.**_

_***Itachi Uchiha.**_

_***Minato Namikaze.**_

_***Deidara.**_

_***Sasori.**_

_***Yahiko.**_

_***Konan.**_

_***Jiraya.**_

_***Haku.**_

_***Zabusa Momochi.**_

_***Neji Hyuga.**_

_**NOTA IMPORTANTE: Los personajes usados en esta historia no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto y el Tío Rick, además de que esta historia se sitúa después del tercer Libro y después de la Guerra Ninja.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 1.**_

_**Nuevos Guerreros.**_

Ya había pasado cierto tiempo desde que Magnus y sus compañeros habían detenido a Loki y de que el joven se hacía cargo de la "Casa Chase para jóvenes sin hogar", se respiraba cierta tranquilidad en el Hotel Valhala, claro si con "Tranquilidad" podemos decir que a cada rato tenías que esquivar armas que volaban de un lado a otro y corrías riesgo de muerte accidental cada dos por tres, si todo estaba bien.

Pero ese día la paz se vio interrumpida por la llegada de un grupo de personas de lo más extrañas a los ojos de Magnus y sus compañeros que regresaban de ver cómo iba todo en la mansión/Casa de indigentes, varios eran extraños por su forma de vestir ya que cinco de ellos llevaban capas negras con dibujos de nubes rojas y los otros ni se diga, sus ropas recordaban a vestimentas antiguas de Japón y algunos incluso llevaban en sus frentes bandas con símbolos extraños.

-¿Quiénes creen que sean?-Pregunto en un susurro TJ mirando a dos chicas, una rubia que jugaba con un saquito y otra que no se separaba de un sujeto que estaba cubierto de vendajes en la parte de la boca y la nariz.

-No lo sé, pero creo que debemos acercarnos a saludar, se nota que no saben ni en qué mundo están-Comento Magnus mirando a una mujer peliazul que no se separaba de un joven de cabello naranja y de otro pelirrojo.

Magnus sin esperar a nada se acercó a ellos los cuales al sentir su presencia inmediatamente voltearon a verlo en eso noto que los ojos de uno de ellos eran totalmente blancos y de otro chico eran espirales violetas cosa que lo sorprendió un poco.

-Hola-Saludo intentando no parecer intimidado por las miradas de algunos de los recién llegados-Bienvenidos al Hotel Valhala, mi nombre es Magnus Chase.

-Hola-Saludo una mujer pelirroja sonriendo abiertamente-¡Mi nombre es Kushina Uzumaki Dattebane!

La emoción de la mujer sorprendió a más de uno menos a quienes la conocían, un hombre rubio solo sonrió un poco, mientras un hombre algo mayor igual sonrió ante la actitud de la mujer. Los amigos de Magnus no tardaron en llegar a su lado y ver de cerca a las personas.

-Hola, me llamo Alex Fierro-Se presentó ante los cruzada de brazos (Si en ese momento Alex era una chica)

-Yo soy Thomas Jefferson, aunque todos mis amigos me llaman TJ, es más corto y fácil-Dijo el Ex soldado sonriendo un poco.

-Mallory Keen-Solo dijo su nombre mirando a los recién llegados seria y cruzada de brazos.

-Soy Halfborn-Sonrió un poco el Berserker mirando a los "nuevos".

-Bien ya nos presentamos, aunque faltan algunos que en estos momentos no están aquí-Comento Alex no dando mucha importancia-Pero ya los conocerán, pero bueno, ahora ustedes les toca presentarse.

El hombre rubio fue el primero en dar un paso al frente sonriendo amable a los jóvenes.

-Bueno yo soy Minato Namikaze, y ya conocen a mi esposa, Kushina-Dijo tranquilamente la mencionada saludo con la mano.

-Soy Jiraya, el maestro de Minato y otros tres que ya se van a presentar-Sonrió a sus alumnos y estos le devolvieron la sonrisa.

-Mi nombre es Yahiko, y ellos son Konan y Nagato-Dijo señalando a sus compañeros que solo saludaron con la mano.

-Soy Deidara, el mejor artista de todos-Dijo sonriendo con superioridad.

-Eso no es verdad-Comento otro pelirrojo con una mascara de indiferencia-Soy Sasori y yo soy mejor artista que el.

-Un momento-Los corto Magnus-¿Dijiste "El"?

-Si-Dijo tranquilamente Sasori encogiendo los hombros.

-¿Que? ¿Pensaron que era mujer?-Pregunto con el ceño fruncido el rubio.

Todos se vieron entre ellos y luego negaron con la cabeza, después de eso las presentaciones continuaron.

-Soy Itachi Uchiha, mucho gusto-Hizo una reverencia tranquilamente.

-Yo soy Haku, y el es Zabusa Momochi-Presento tranquila y educadamente a su maestro y compañero, Zabusa solo atino a asentir con la cabeza.

-Neji Hyuga-Se presento el joven de ojos blancos con una leve sonrisa.

-Vaya, supongo que todos ustedes vienen desde Japón-Comento Alex tranquilamente.

-Si y la chica que esta con el tipo de las vendas es linda-Comento TJ viendo a Haku sonriendo un poco, Haku le regreso la sonrisa.

-Gracias por el alago joven, pero solo tengo algo que decirles a todos...-Todos se quedaron expectantes y algunos que ya conocían a Haku o que sabían su "secreto" no pudieron evitar una risa-Soy varón.

Magnus y sus amigos quedaron con la boca hasta el suelo al escuchar eso, lo que provoco la risa de algunos del grupo de nuevos.

-Eso si que es inesperado-Comento impresionada Mallory mirando a los dos chicos que mas parecían chicas.

Después de presentarse, Magnus, Alex y compañía les mostraron el lugar y luego los llevaron a su piso donde estaban sus habitaciones que por increíble que parezca, Minato y Kuchina tenían un cuarto para los dos, mientras que los cuartos de los demás estaban una cerca de la otra.

-Bueno nos vemos mañana para mostrarles ahora la ciudad y a otros amigos-Comento Magnus sonriendo un poco.

-Claro, nos vemos mañana-Dijo Minato mientras que entraba al cuarto junto a Kuchina.

-¡Mira Minato, es Naruto Dattebane!-Grito desde el cuarto Kushina mas que feliz.

Minato mira en el interior sonriendo un poco y miro a los jóvenes.

-¿Quien es Naruto?-Pregunto Halfborn.

-Nuestro hijo, quedo huérfano cuando los dos fallecimos en una invasión-Dijo dando un suspiro el rubio-Les contaremos de nosotros con mas detalle mañana.

-Claro señor Namikaze, descansen-Y dicho esto todos se retiraron a sus cuartos a descansar.


End file.
